callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:-overlord-
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Juarez Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:COJMODDINGIMAGE.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frozen Jese (Talk) 20:16, February 23, 2011 Multiplayer specifics THE REASON. Most often they were not specificed which game and or multiplayer or singleplayer. If you can tell me where in the hell they are supposed to be located, I will post them! --That post was by Foreborn... :) -Frozen Jese 08:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Request page Anyone can create new articles. :) Simply click on the "add a page" button in the sidebar or go to . Ausir(talk) 12:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I hope we'll get a request page someday, but first we better run with editing and creating those articles to make it a habitable wiki. Create those articles and then we'll try to make them look perfect, and it's better for the page to exist than not exist. -Frozen Jese 16:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Chrome Engine I am writing this message for both Frozen Jese and Overlord. I deleted the Chrome engine article, the reason being this a Wiki for Call of Juarez, Jese you requested more games be listed, and while that is fine to a point, it could easily have gone overboard describing subjects not relevant to CoJ, this wikia IS supposed to be for CoJ. The engine should instead be listed''' directly under 'Gameplay' in Call of Juarez, and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood with specifics on which version of the engine it is. Foreborn 03:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) A very important inquiry overlord, I must know where you got the photo 'TheCartelMainCharacters.jpg', I must track down the source. Foreborn 02:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) CoJ Timeline The information about the timeline, took me a few hours, did from the 1400s to Bound in Blood, the next morning finished the rest. Anyways, information I got was through Google, game cutscenes, loading screens, etc, Techland-released information, or I just made an assumption. User:11Morey July 17, 2011 9:16 AM (EST) RE: Gangs and an idea I like your idea we should implement it, and see what Foreborn thinks. Also, Bloody Jack was the name of both the gang and the leader. - User:11Morey June 7, 2012 7:38 PM (EST) Finnish eh? Glad to know I'm not the only Scandinavian here! [[User:Frozen Jese|'''Frozen Jese]] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 23:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) OR Finn... [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 22:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Finland :D Good to have you on board. [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 22:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Fort Stanton/Alcazar, and other things Fort Stanton is actually a US Military base in New Mexico that was built in 1855 (hence it being in the game as a multiplayer map). During the Civil War it was occupied by Confederate forces. They just reused the alcazar's model to portray the fort. Also alcazar should be spelled "alcázar" which is Spanish for fortress (or castle/palace), but in the game's terms it is the fortress that Juarez occupies. I was going to have a Rambo/Jaws marathon, but I think I'll stay on for a while, and fix up the pages you made. It is going to be a lot of work, and I might as well get started. I also want to point out, I am in the process of getting a new laptop (I am currently using my parent's computer). As a result I don't have access to Xbox Live and cannot help with any multiplayer related pages. - User:11Morey June 12, 2012 1:57 PM (EST) Thanks Hey, thanks for uploading that wallpaper/artwork from CoJ and CoJ: BiB. I've been considering making a new background theme, now I won't have to scour the four corners of the world to find those images like I did to make the current one. Foreborn 04:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Email Address What is your email address? I want to talk to you about something. Mine is sk8tbdkid@yahoo.com - User:11Morey June 20, 2012 10:28 AM (EST) William Sherman William Sherman is not even the least bit important to the Call of Juarez series. He is very briefly mentioned by William, because at that time he really WAS marching through Georgia. There is no need for that article, just as there was no need for an article on Butterflies. The other two weren't deleted per say, they were moved into the San Lorenzo article. I had imagined it would flow better, but now that you menton the Grand Saloon article... Perhaps the Gros Coyotes Cantina should stay. Foreborn 18:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Gunslinger Let's just wait until we get more details about the game. - User:11Morey September 6, 2012 10:23 AM (EST) Hello overlord. You and I have had dealings before, you were the one that brought Ubisoft's bullshit Family Tree to our attention, thanks again for that btw. Considering you seem to be a regular editor now, I felt I should get to know you a little bit. Do you have much experience with Wikia? Which is your favorite Call of Juarez? I know, sounds a bit strange :P Foreborn (talk) 21:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) So... Dare I ask... What do you think of the third Call of Juarez game whose name I prefer not to say? Foreborn (talk) 00:42, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Weeping Rock That article is 100% pointless. No signifigant events occur at said location, it is mentioned a total of two-three times. Hope is a an article, Juarez's Alcazar is an article. The weeping rock is just that, a rock. We have nothing to put in there except a screenshot and "It was a sign leading to Apache territory". I understand about being thorough, but when we have no content to put in an article there really is no point. Foreborn (talk) 03:42, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Reviews I've reviewed Call of Juarez and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, thought I'd let you know in case you're interested. http://callofjuarez.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Foreborn/Call_of_Juarez:_Bound_in_Blood_Review http://callofjuarez.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Foreborn/Call_of_Juarez_Review Foreborn (talk) 06:22, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Ju Jellowbelly Hey, I just wanted to include you in a discussion about article listings me and Morey are having. Since you're a rather active editor here I'd like to know what you think on the matter, and I'm sure James would as well ;) Just go to Morey's talk page and scroll down to the listing called "Ju Jellowbelly" and yes, the odd name is explained therein. Foreborn (talk) 05:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Administration How would you like to be an administrator alongside 11Morey and me? You've been quite dilligent over the past year or two and very helpful on Project McCall. Keep in mind we're not as busy as other wikis, so being an administrator is not as daunting as say... at the Assassin's Creed Wiki. That's not to say we aren't vigilant, of course. Morey and I often edit in spurts over the year, but we always have our eyes on the wiki to make sure no funny business is taking place. So, what say ye friend? Foreborn (talk) 16:53, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, you're now an administrator on Project McCall. Any news about Call of Juarez you come across you're now free to put under the category "news" and that will make it appear on the main page, as news. I only ask you use judgment on what to put up, but I think you already know what passes for news and what doesn't. Glad to have you on board :D. Foreborn (talk) 22:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Interview with Haris Orkin I've been discussing trying to do an interview with the writer Haris Orkin, and I think he is interested because last year when I asked about it, he asked someone in charge at Techland (and was told to wait). I wanted to run the questions I had come up with by you and 11Morey to see what you thought and if there were any other questions you wanted to add, I think we can squeeze in five more maybe. The questions are as follows: 1) Many people including myself (before I had played through Call of Juarez), mistook Billy Candle for being Native American when his heritage is fully Mexican, due to his always being shown with a bow and feathers in promotional material. What was the reason for Billy's appearance, was he originally intended to be a Native American? 2) Many people also cite similarities between Billy Candle and Billy the Kid, both being fugitives at young ages and (according to whom you believe) both wrongfully accused and forced into a life on the run. Was Billy the Kid inspiration for the character of Billy Candle? 3) Ray McCall is of course the most iconic character in the Call of Juarez series, taking the leading roles in both Call of Juarez and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. Can you tell us the inspiration behind this character? 11Morey has taken notice that he shares many similarities with the notorious outlaw Killin' Jim Miller. 4) Perhaps I am alone in my way of thinking in this next question, but having first played Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and then Call of Juarez, I noticed a great change in Ray McCall's character. In Bound in Blood he went from a decent Southern fellow, to a cold and violent outlaw and then finally to a humble preacher; and then to an arrogant, self-righteous man in Call of Juarez. Can you tell us anything about the transition of Ray from the man we hear in the Epilogue of Bound in Blood, to the one in Call of Juarez (17 years later), or is that to be saved for a midquel (Haha?)? 5) Similarly, Thomas's character as described by Billy Candle is different from the Thomas McCall we see in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. It is known that he beat Billy daily, and that he also beat Marisa as well (this is heavily implied by Billy Candle's reaction to Marisa's scream in Episode I). 6) Who wrote "Call of Juarez" on Thomas and Marisa's barn door in Call of Juarez (as we see in Episode II)? Was it Tom Manson/Ty Stewart or one of the McClydes under the orders of Juan Mendoza, or did Thomas/Marisa do that with their dying breath as a signal for Ray? 7) Would you say there's ever a possibility of a midquel between Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and Call of Juarez, or a sequel to the original Call of Juarez starring Billy Candle as the new Badass-McCall? 8) What about a remake/remastering of Call of Juarez on say, it's fifteenth anniversary? Totally out of the question? 9) What can you tell us about Call of Juarez: Gunslinger? 10) What kind of connection does Gunslinger have to the previous games? Any callbacks/cameos, perhaps Billy Candle attempting to climb on something and falling to his death in the background at some point? I'm sure anyone who has played CoJ would get that reference. 11) Can you tell us about the protagonist of Gunslinger? His personality, morality? 12) When does Gunslinger take place from beginning to end? 13) Would you mind giving us birth dates for Marisa, Thomas, William, Silas and Juan "Juarez" Mendoza? It's for the Wiki, of course. 14) Why was the decision made to take Call of Juarez to the "New Wild West" in the last title? 15) Why was Call of Juarez: Gunslinger made into a downloadable title, as opposed to a full retail release like the previous games? Foreborn (talk) 06:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've gone over the listings you and Morey put up and... Well, Morey put up twenty :P We don't want to overburden the guy because he probably doesn't remember half the stuff we're asking about right off the bat. I've added in the following seven questions, five from Morey's list and one kinda from yours that I was also thinking about, the one asking about Marc Alaimo. The reason it isn't quite the same is because in the earlier questions, I ask about a midquel (something Techland was considering instead of GS) and if Orkin says that it's possible, that pretty much confirms Ray (and therefore Alaimo) would be present. The last question is one I think we'd all like to know. 16) Has it ever been considered to create novelizations of the games? It would be rather cool to be reading Call of Juarez books. 17) Is there any possibility of a future game explaining the fate of the unnamed deputy from the Extra missions from CoJ 1, or is his story intentionally left open ended? And what is his actual name? 18) What is the whole backstory on Juarez's Alcazar, how it came to exist, how it became abandoned (before Juarez used it as a fort), and what happened to the fort between the events of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and Call of Juarez? In Call of Juarez it appears much worse for wear, were Juan Mendoza and his gang attacked by the Mexican government? 19) Has the medallion been lost forever, or is there a chance we may see it again in a future title? 20) In the McCalls' mansion in Chapter II of Bound in Blood, there is a painting of a young man in attire circa 1820s-1830s. Is this the father of the McCall brothers? What are the names of the McCalls' parents? 21) What was it like working with our favorite Cardassian/Gunslinging Preacher (Marc Alaimo)? He's got a voice Sean Connery could be jealous of. 22) Our last question, I know it's vain but I've gotta ask, does anyone at Techland including yourself ever visit Project McCall? Foreborn (talk) 19:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Achievements/Trophies Hey -overlord-. I've got a task for you, if you're up for it. I'm sure you've noticed the consolidation of many minor, and very minor characters into the Minor Characters article. The reasoning behind this change is easier article maintainment. I've decided after viewing the way the AC Wiki handles Achievements and Trophies that the same should be done for achievements. What I'd need for you to do, is to go to here: http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/call-of-juarez/guide/ http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/call-of-juarez-bound-in-blood/guide/ Copy the names of achievements and the achievements' descriptions (the official descriptions, not the walkthroughs provided by the site) and list them all in the same type of way as the Minor Characters are. It's not necessary to take the images. This task wouldn't be difficult, but it would take time. I'd do it myself, but I have a humungous workload as it is, what with every character, chapter/episode, games and gameplay articles to finish, then after that locations, multiplayer and weapons. My aim is to try and finish every article for Bound in Blood and Call of Juarez before Gunslinger comes out, as for the Cartel, that's Morey's project. If you accept this task, I'll create the article and its basic headings (the games), and add in the links (like say, if an achievement mentions Billy, I'll create a link to his page later on). You'd be doing Project McCall a great service as one of its administrative editors, and be doing me a big favor. So, what say ye? Foreborn (talk) 23:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Just about the only quotes we could put up would be the Undertaker and Puma's Paw. As for pictures, I have been thinking about ways to implement that. I was considering a collage that would serve as the primary photo (you know, like the one we have for Ray and every other article), and it would include, say, Santos, Puma's Paw, the McCalls' Mother, generally ones that aren't just Freeman or Snipes wearing different hats. Hmmm... Come to think of it, we could put up a quote like we have in the other character articles. I'll create the Achievements/Trophies article then and it'll be waiting for you. Foreborn (talk) 22:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) There, it's up. I already listed four achievements, so it should be pretty straight forward what to do. Thanks again :D Foreborn (talk) 01:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm very impressed, you've done a great job and even went beyond the call of duty (by doing the Cartel's achievements as well). I just wanted to say thanks and leave a thumbs up. Glad to have you on board the team. Foreborn (talk) 19:26, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Haris Orkin Interview Hello overlord, we just got a response to the questions (I sent them yesterday through Tassanee, our aquaintance who runs CoJFans). Orkin's curious about us. 20) Our last question, I know it's vain but I've gotta ask, does anyone at Techland including yourself ever visit Project McCall? Haris Orkin: Of course. I can’t speak for the folks at Techland, but I’m guessing everyone has looked at. I’ve checked it many times. It’s flattering to have such rabid fans. So here’s a question for you guys. Who are you? Where do you live? What do you do? I’m just curious. So, if you want to, write up a response and put it on my talk page here soon. Foreborn (talk) 22:41, May 1, 2013 (UTC) -overlord-: I’m from Finland, studying environmental engineering. I played the demo of the first CoJ back in the 2006 and loved it. Story and atmosphere have always been great in Call of Juarez games. I really like Wild West settings and western movies. ^^^^^^ I touched up your grammar a tad, because this will be going into one of our news/blog posts. This all look good? Foreborn (talk) 23:28, May 1, 2013 (UTC) The interview is up, it's an interesting read and you should probably read it, because it's got information that goes on the Wiki. It can be found here. Foreborn (talk) 22:11, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Good catch Thanks for catching that vandal. I just wanted to inform you of a couple of things you should do in a case like this, now that you're an admin (for future reference). When someone has vandalized a page like that or something along those lines, you should go to their talk page and leave them a warning not to do so again. In more serious cases where the vandalism is worse, or in the case of spam/''EXTREME'' flaming, in addition you should also block the IP address and (if they are registered) their username for a certain amount of time. If someone doesn't heed your warning and vandalizes again, you should ban them for whatever amount of time seems best. Generally, in the more severe cases I've banned spammers for a year, with repeated vandalism after a warning about 30 days, but it's really up your judgement. Just don't go too easy on them. Usually "flaming" (that's being hateful in case you don't know that term) is just a warning and a cooldown ban of a couple of days. You might be wondering how you go about blocking someone. There are different ways to access the option, one of which you'll find in the Revision History of an article. Another is here: http://callofjuarez.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:AdminDashboard&tab=advanced The admin dashboard I think you and Morey can access in addition to myself. It's very helpful for administrative duties, and for editing, you can find a list of pages, list of categories, etc, lots of information. If there's anything else I can help you with, be it editing or administration don't hesitate to ask me :). Foreborn (talk) 22:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) CoJModding.com I've removed the CoJModding.com page once again, for the same reason the clan pages went. This kind of thing goes on a Wiki's forums, in place of that we have CoJFans. So it belongs on CoJFans, but definitely not on the Wiki. Foreborn (talk) 18:58, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say the forums. I said CoJFans. Even without its forums it's still a community website. And actually, the forums were basically replaced on Facebook, so they are still around in a way. I moved the CoJModding mention to the Trivia section in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood's article because that's where it belongs. I was also unaware it was an official website, I was under the impression it was made by the community. Foreborn (talk) 19:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Patrol I don't think I really have to tell either of you, but with Gunslinger's release tomorrow, we may see increased activity on the Wiki, possibly more than we've ever seen before. And with this increased traffic, is an increased chance of vandalism/spam, or even just simple mistakes from users. We all need to be vigilant. Foreborn (talk) 22:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Technically they are part of Chapters VI and VIII, so they'll go in with them. I have almost everything needed for the Chapter and remaining Episode articles for the first two games, but I just haven't implemented them yet. Foreborn (talk) 17:50, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Call of Juarez: Gunslinger Review The review is up, in case you're interested. Foreborn (talk) 05:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Timeline Photo Hey -overlord-. Think you could make a new version of the timeline photo you made, from left to right: with BiB's cover coming first, CoJ second, GS third, and TC fourth? I only ask because we've added in GS related timeline stuff and it seems the image should include Gunslinger's photo. As for the re-arrangement that's because of when the games (and their events in the timeline) actually take place, it makes more sense that way. Foreborn (talk) 00:00, May 25, 2013 (UTC) History I'd like everyone's input on how to handle historical information on the wiki. The only real history we had before Gunslinger was information about the background on some weapons, and in the Comanche, Apache and Navajo artices. Now, of course, there's a whole lot more of real-life information to deal with in character pages, which begs a few questions. 1) How should names be handled? Dwight D. Eisenhower as an example. That's how Eisenhower's name was spelled in history, but Gunslinger only refers to him as "Dwight Eisenhower". Should we list what his name was in history, or what GS refers to it as? Old Man Clanton falls into this same category and I'm certain there are other examples. 2) The History section in character articles. How far should we take it? We'll use Billy the Kid as an example here. Should we put a (simplified, because we're not wikipedia) version of the Kid's actual history, which would include events that lead up to his death, and, well, his death? Or should we merely stop when we get to how he was holed up in Stinking Springs (which is where Gunslinger comes in) and maybe just put a mention, "He was killed in 1881 by Pat Garrett at age 21" in the inital description. 3) Historical appearances and personalities. I figure we might as well throw this in as well. Of course, Billy the Kid looks quite different in GS than he did in real life, and we're probably going to find conflicting information on personalities on some character eventually (Example: Let's say in history Old Man Clanton was a saint, but in GS he's a complete jerk). Of course, we have to describe the GS information, that's a given, but how much actual history should be applied? Maybe two different paragraphs in the respective sections (appearance, personality), one describing GS's content, and then a little RL info. Thoughts? Personally I can see going either way on #2. It's not like we'd go TOO into depth about his history, making it as large as the wikipedia article. On the other hand, his article, and indeed all articles on this wiki are supposed to be as much about the games as possible. Foreborn (talk) 06:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Update: 11Morey is taking a leave of absence, so for the time being it's just you and me. I'd still like your input on this decision, and we can now use each others' talk pages like normal for replies. Foreborn (talk) 21:46, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I think all you've said sounds pretty good, and mirrors what I've come up with after thinking about this for a while. About #3... I just realized, two different paragraphs is going to look very odd if there's only like, say, a sentence in each one. I think we should just be careful to clarify what's actual history, and what is GS. I was also thinking of putting this before the content in the History heading: (Note to clarify: This character was a figure in the real world, the following is their actual history.) Or something along those lines. My thought was, to prevent someone from getting the idea the History was part of GS (While a lot of it is actually mentioned, what I mean is, invented by GS). We might consider just saying "Billy the Kid, real name whateverhisnamewas was a historical character in Call of Juarez: Gunslinger." and just leave it at that and it'll probably be fine. Foreborn (talk) 19:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Please consult me before restoring deleted content, as I probably had a very good reason for deleting whatever it was in the first place. I deleted the photos of the Cemetery Boy and Ty Stewart because I myself had taken larger, portrait styled photos which I just uploaded. Also, what in the world was it you thought you were doing with the image in the Skills article? I don't understand what you were trying to do. I noticed it was smaller, I hope you realize we don't need to resize images (and in fact, we want the largest, best quality images whenever possible) because Wikia has options to reduce how large the image appears in an article. Foreborn (talk) 02:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You alive? Just checking to see if you're still here. I know, you should be asking me "You alive?". I've been busy lately, but rest assured I will be getting back on an editing spree soon. And by soon I probably mean in a month or two. I just wanted to make sure you're still checking the Wiki occassionally. We've had some anon activity in the past week, not all of it good. Foreborn (talk) 17:48, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I feel kinda bad about saying I'd be back on an editing spree soon (three months ago). I've just taken two mini-semesters at college and up until now I've been swamped (mini-semesters are a lot of work packed into a short amount of time). That combined with life has kept me extremely busy the last few months. Just consider it our yearly hiatus, only much earlier in the year this time. Now that things are less chaotic, I will be resuming editing, I'm hoping you can start up again as well. I'm also going to see if 11Morey is ready to return. Foreborn (talk) 01:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Background Image Hey -overlord-, I'd like to hear your thoughts about the new background image on the blog post. Mainly whether or not the 'fixed' view should stay or go (fixed means the background image follows you when you scroll down). By the way, are you perhaps planning on playing through Bound in Blood and or Call of Juarez anytime soon? Foreborn (talk) 15:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hm, I only ask because of the major things we're going to be missing here soon (preventing us from labeling the first two games' stuff complete, so we can focus on GS) are full lists of what weapons appear(or can appear if you had them in a previous chapter in BiB) in which chapters/episodes in both games, and a list of secrets/how to find them. That and all the stuff that is unlocked by the secrets in BiB. I only inquired because I've played both the games fairly recently, and quite a few times overall. I'm glad you like the new background, it was a pain to make. Merry late-Christmas by the way! Foreborn (talk) 23:55, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Call of Juarez: Loading Screens I have a question, where exactly are the images for the loading screens in the original Call of Juarez? I've searched the files, but could not find anything in relation to them. Could you possibly help me out? - User:11Morey August 2, 2016 3:24 AM (EST) Unfortunately no, I have had no luck in finding them. But it is exciting that Call of Juarez has been around for ten years now! -User:11Morey September 14, 2016 9:03 PM (EST)